


Bright Spot

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Illnesses, Bathing/Washing, Caretaking, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sick Keith (Voltron), Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Keith hates everything about being sick, except for one thing.





	Bright Spot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haleykim84 (tristen84)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tristen84/gifts).



He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this sick. Even when he'd had the chicken pox in second grade or the flu in middle school he hadn't felt this awful, and according to Coran and Allura this was little more than a common cold "only with itchy purple spots."

At least he wasn't alone. Lance and Pidge were sick, too, and he could hear them loudly complaining about being stuck in bed. He didn't blame them, being sick was the worst, and even if the purple spots weren't dangerous, they were gross and uncomfortable. Especially now that the herbal baths they'd taken earlier and the lotion Allura had given them were both wearing off.

Keith's hand drifted towards a spot on his shoulder, only for Shiro's fingers to clamp gently down on it, guiding it back down to the mattress.

"No scratching, remember?" Keith groaned, grabbing the covers in his fist and pulling them around himself as he curled up into a ball. A miserable, sneezing, coughing, itchy ball with a fever and swollen glands. He'd always hated being sick, except at least when he had the chicken pox Dad was around to bring him soup and ice cream and crackers and watch cartoons with him. Right now his throat hurt too much to think about eating, and Altean viewing devices weren't going to be picking up Tiny Toons or Transformers anytime soon.

"This sucks."

"I know." Shiro sat down beside him at the edge of the bed, smoothing a hand over his hair and back. "But Allura said you'd be better in just a few quintaints, remember? _If_ you get plenty of rest, take your medicine, and _don't scratch,_ " he said. "Besides, it's almost time for another herbal bath. Want me to come with you?" Keith managed a small smile as he uncurled a little from his ball, letting the covers fall off of him.

"You mean make sure I don't fall asleep in there?" he teased. Shiro leaned down to press a kiss into his sweaty hair.

"I told you I wasn't about to leave your side while you were feeling this sick, and I meant it," he said, tugging the covers away and helping Keith up. Keith suddenly felt embarrassed, his pajamas were sticking to him with sweat and he probably didn't smell too great. But Shiro didn't seem to care as he looped an arm over his shoulders, letting Keith lean on him as they walked the short distance to the bathroom. Luckily, it was empty.

Keith slumped onto the closed toilet as Shiro ran the warm water, sprinkling in the herbs Coran had given them. He let Shiro undress him and ease him into the tub, sighing with relief as the herbs started to work their magic. At least he would stop itching for a few hours, and the warm water eased the all-over aches.

"This is the only good thing about being sick," he murmured. Really, just about any difficult situation was bearable as long as Shiro was here, whether it was struggling to fit in at the Garrison under the hateful glares of other cadets and instructors or being sucked through a wormhole and suddenly being responsible for saving the universe. It was one of the reasons he treasured Shiro so much, and would go through anything for him.

Shiro wet a washcloth and gently ran it over his back and shoulders, smoothing his hair back and pressing a kiss to his temple.

"I'll always be here to take care of you."

Keith smiled.

"I know."


End file.
